1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction block system for building structures with construction blocks.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Glass and glasslike partition walls are a regular part of modern construction. These walls, which can be either internal or external, are made from transparent or translucent glass, or more often, plastic blocks interfitted to form the wall.
My application Ser. No. 08/603,460 filed on Feb. 20, 1996 identified several drawbacks associated with then-current construction blocks and provided a solution to address these problems. The present construction block system continues to address such solutions and provides additional versatility during the manufacturing and assembling process.